Typically, studs are affixed to the flexible track of a snowmobile to provide added traction. A stud is ordinarily a metal nail or pin which penetrates the snow or ice for the purpose of enhancing the vehicle's traction, thereby increasing its speed and performance. The stud is mounted through the track and through the backer plate to help stabilize the stud and to prevent the stud from pulling through the track. A mechanical fastener, such as a nut, is then used to secure the stud and backer plate to the track.